


A Second Look

by Anotherdumblonde



Category: NCIS
Genre: DiNozzo is compared to a Labrador, F/M, McGee is sexy, new partner, stake out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherdumblonde/pseuds/Anotherdumblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee and a new agent are on a surveillance stake out, and neither is prepared for the outcome. Sharing a hotel room should be simple, they are two adults and friends, but she discovers another side to the usually quiet, unassuming agent. McGee/OFC</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [njgirl0976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njgirl0976/gifts).



> Okay I'm going to put this disclaimer right here... if you are the least bit squeamish or unsure of sexual situations and how comfortable you are with them the please do not read. This came from... um... a dream I had. Okay I said it. Yes, it was a dream. I have no idea where it came from or why I even had it since I'm not attracted (normally) to McGee, but it certainly made me take a second look at him and I definitely see him in another light. I hope you enjoy if you do attempt to read. And please let me know what you think. And if you hate it you can blame njgirl0976 for making me post it.

He walked out of the bathroom and his heart stopped. The scene was innocent enough. She sat in the bed her slender back propped on a bunch of pillows. Her hair, usually worn back in a tight chignon was down, falling around her shoulders and arms. Her usual contacts had been removed and she had replaced them with tortoise shell glasses. She would have been Tony's perfect sexy librarian except for what she was wearing. Her head was bent over the tablet and her feet were snuggled under the blankets but from her ankles to her shoulders she was sitting with her knees bent in a pair of cotton boy short panties and a man's cotton tank undershirt.

His stomach hit his knees and he simply couldn't move. Alyx had joined the team a little over 4 months ago and he had been smitten. Of course with the way she looked he knew Tony would be all over her and he had been. Alyx had seemed to enjoy the attention, but never seem inclined to accept any of Tony's playful advances. He of course had never mentioned his own attraction for her to anyone, and had always taken a back seat to the more charismatic DiNozzo. But now here they were, thrown together on this stakeout, sharing a hotel room and she, obviously comfortable enough to sit there in her panties. Looks like friends is all we're going to be, he thought.

"Hey," she smiled looking up at him, "Feel better now?"

"Yeah, like a human again."

She glanced back at the tablet with a smile, "Who would have thought a shower could be orgasmic?"

His throat closed at her choice of words. She couldn't know how she affected him, he had been very careful to keep it to himself and remain on a 'just friends' level with her. And she seemed to find being just friends easy enough. Looking around he tried to think where he was going to sleep.

"McGee what are you doing?"

When he glanced back at her she had sat up, crossing her legs and shook her hair behind her shoulders. Her breasts pushed against the tank top and he found himself trying to think of anything but her.

"I um, was just uh, trying to think of where I would sleep tonight."  He glanced around the room again just so he wouldn't have to look at her.

She laughed that throaty, sexy laugh she had. He wanted to melt.  God, she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"Seriously? I thought we'd just share the bed. I mean we  _are_  two adults, and neither one of us is DiNozzo. I think we can manage to sleep in a king sized bed, and both be able to have a good night's rest. After all one of us had to be up watching the building across the street, so we won't actually be sleeping at the same time. But if you need a rest I promise not to bite!"  She gave him that smile that captivated him from the beginning.

She patted the bed next to her.  "Come on, I've got the camera linked to the tablet so we don't have to stand at the window.  Here."

She held out the tablet for him to take. He moved to the opposite side of the bed, and took it from her but remained standing. She watched him maneuver through the back log of video as she settled back on to the pillows crossing her arms over her stomach, her knees up and her head resting on the head board. Slowly he sat down next to her and made himself comfortable. He wore only a pair of boxer shorts and Alyx was surprised to see that his chest and abs were nicely defined. She could smell the shampoo and soap he had just used and the scent of his clean skin. Her stomach did a little flip flop that she simply ignored as hunger.

She liked Tim, he was sweet and calm in an unassuming kind of way, quite the opposite of Tony, who was more like an over grown Labrador, always needing to be played with and petted. She could relax around McGee and not feel like she needed to fend off a happy puppy.

"Hey, look at this."  His voice pulled her back to reality.

She leaned over, their shoulders touching, to see what he was watching on the screen. He could smell the shampoo from the hotel on her hair, something citrus, and the clean scent of her skin.

"Who's that?" she asked, pulling him back from his thoughts.

"Don't know, but he's looking around like he's checking to see if he was followed," McGee answered, engrossed with what was going on.

"Look.  She's meeting with him.  Can you tell what she is saying?" Alyx whispered, her breath brushing his ear.

It took everything in his power not to shudder. He hadn't realized how close she had gotten but it was affecting him more than usual and he could barely stand it.

"I uh, I'm not sure. I'll have to give the footage to Abby. She's a trained lip reader and will be able to figure it out."

"Wow.  Abby's like the total package isn't she?" Alyx asked, turning her head to look at him and almost came nose to nose with him.

Blinking she backed away.  "Sorry, I didn't realize..." she trailed off.

He tried to smile.  "No problem.  And yeah, Abby is pretty great."

She dropped back onto the pillows and played with the blankets around her feet.  "You like her."

"Well of course I do, she's like my best friend."  He watched her fingers, distracted.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean you  _like_  her."  Alyx emphasized the 'like' part.

Tim finally looked at her.  "What? Me and Abby? No, you've got it wrong. Sure I like her, I admire her, but we tried the dating route, and we are better as friends."

"Oh, I thought you two were an item.  Or, at least, you had some unrequited love thing for her."

He laughed, "I think I held a torch for her for a while after we decided to just be friends but, no, not anymore."

"Oh. So is there someone else? Some woman you're keeping a secret because of Tony?" Alyx laughed and took the tablet back.

He thanked God that she had been looking at the tablet when she had said that so she hadn't seen is reaction. It would have been completely obvious who he was holding a torch for now if she had looked up. She had no idea how close she had come to the truth.

"No, there's no one right now."  He answered finally.

"Mmm, here either."

He was totally aware of how close their bodies still were, and he moved slightly so his head was below hers, closer to her shoulder.

"I'd like to meet someone one day. I think I'd eventually like to have kids," he said casually, staring out the window.

"I'm too old to have kids," Alyx responded not really paying attention.

"What? You're not too old, what are you talking about," he looked up at her.

"I just mean that I'm 29. I'll be 30 next year and I don't see children in my near future, I have a career I want to pursue first. Hopefully meet a guy I can be happy with for a while. Children aren't really in the cards right now for me."

"Well, I just meant that, one day, it might be nice."

"Mmm, it might be."

She finally looked down at him and their eyes held. He shifted slightly and suddenly his face was right next to hers. His lips were parted and as she stared into his eyes her stomach felt as if she was experiencing free fall over and over again. He wanted to say something, but everything that came to mind was immediately rejected. All he wanted to do right then was close the gap between them and put his lips on hers. And then he did.

It wasn't fast or hard. He just leaned up and covered her lips with his, and he felt her sigh into his mouth. He felt the tablet fall against his leg as her hand slid up his chest. He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss. His stomach dropped, as her tongue tentatively touched his, and all thought left his mind. Pulling her under him he ravaged her lips while his hands explored every inch they could touch. Every sigh and moan that came from her had him even more desperate.

Her mind had gone completely blank and the guy who had simply been a friend was now so much more. When he finally kissed her she wanted to fall into him, to get as close to him as possible, to crawl underneath his skin. She ran her hands over his chest and then when he pulled her underneath him, over his back. She brought her knee up and hooked her foot over the back of his thigh feeling his erection pushing against her. Just the thought had her body going all warm and fluid. As his hands moved over her she wanted to beg him to take off her top which was rubbing against her extremely sensitive nipples and felt too tight. When his hands slid up underneath her top she sighed again and when he cupped her breasts and ran a thumb over her nipples she dug her nails into his hips and moaned into his mouth that covered hers.

Pulling off her top his mouth moved from hers to her throat, finding her pounding pulse. Her fingers found the top of his boxers and managed to push them to his ankles. Somehow her panties disappeared in the process and she wrapped her longs limbs, from shoulder to toes, around him. She had no idea where these feelings were coming from. She had never imagined being with McGee aside from in the capacity of being a friend, but now she could not think of any other way she would want to be with him.

"My God, you feel so good," he whispered against her throat, which elicited a deep throaty laugh from her.

"You have no idea yet."

He moved lower and took a tightened pink bud into his mouth, tentatively flicking it with his tongue. She gasped pushing up as she did so filling his mouth with her nipple. With a smile he touched it again this time swirling his tongue around it and then finally pulling it in tight. Alyx cried out and rolled her pelvis into his causing her heat to rub against his turgid erection. A moan had him releasing her nipple and she took the opportunity to pull him closer. Putting her hands on his face she pulled his lips to hers and as he slid up her body he settle between her legs, pressing against the heat that was pooling at her core. It was his turn to moan as he pressed against her. Ducking his head he took the other nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around the hardened bud.

Throwing her head back she cried out.  "Dear God, Tim, please, please."

Raising his head he looked straight into her eyes. He wanted to see her face when he filled her. He wanted her to know that it was no one else but him that was making love to her. Perhaps it was insecurity that made this so important to him but at that moment it was everything to him. She rolled her hips again brushing the tip of him with the moistness pooling at her core and he was lost. As he slid into her wet warmth her eyes widened and her mouth opened in an 'O'. She arched up against him, her breasts pushing up against his chest.

Putting his face in her neck he groaned and slid deeper and then retreated. A shiver ran through her body as she arched into him again, and everything tightened, her body begging for more. Their movements became more frantic and passionate as they moved together. And then suddenly Alyx was right there, on the edge, teetering until he began to slow down. He wanted this to go on forever and that was not going to happen if he didn't slow down.

Wrapping her legs around him, pulling him further inside, she dug her nails into his ass, "Do. Not. Stop," she growled into his hear, tugging on his lobe with her teeth.

With a smile he claimed her mouth again and slid in deep again finding rhythm with her. As he slid in deep one last time Alyx cried out raking her nails down his back and sinking her teeth into the point where his neck met his shoulder to keep from screaming his name. Her world shattered and she felt as if she were spiraling in a free fall.  As he came into her, he gripped her hands and bit down on her shoulder to keep from yelling out.

Wrapping her in his arms he pulled her close and smiled as he heard her heavy breathing and she snuggled into him tangling her legs through his. They lay silent for a while just trying to catch their breath and as it slowly returned to normal Alyx looked up at him.

"Dear God Tim, I would have never imagined..." she sighed.

He chuckled softly, "No I guess not."

Snuggling in closer she closed her eyes, "I'll take the next watch."

Pulling her closer he tucked her head under his chin.  "Shhhh, go to sleep. I've got the next watch."

Within moments Alyx was asleep and he took a few more minutes to lay there with her in his arms. He had no idea why she had kissed him back or even reacted to him in the way she did. Personally he had always considered her out of his league and to find her so passionate in her response to his advance was astounding. He didn't know what was going to happen come the morning, if she was going to regret her impulsive actions or even pretend it hadn't happened, but he had this night and that was enough he told himself. That was enough.

She woke slowly noting the sore places on her body before her eyes opened. Stretching luxuriously she smiled and slowly opened her eyes before she rolled over to see him sitting up next to her, the tablet propped up on his knees, and his eyes staring at her hungrily. Why had she never noticed how green they were before, she thought to herself? How had she not noticed how he looked at her before?

"Good morning," he said tentatively.

"Mmmmm, yes it is," she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow.

"How are you feeling?" he asked completely unsure of her.

"A little sore, but nothing a hot shower won't help," she looked up at him.

"Do you want to take one now?"

"No, not really. The bed is too warm and snuggly to get up yet."

"Oh, um..."

"Tim, why don't you just come out and ask me?"

"Ask you? What..."

Sitting up and pulling the pillow in front of her naked body she stared at him for a second.  "Whatever it is that is going on inside that head of yours."

"I, well I wasn't, uh, I don't know how you feel about what happened last night. And I don't want you to think that this needs to go any place if it was just a  _thing_  to you. I mean I totally under..."

Putting her lips on his cut him off and shut him up. The little jolt in his gut when their lips met had him reaching for her again but pulling up short. When Alyx pulled away he searched her face.

"I don't know what happened last night Tim, but what I did was because I wanted to do it… with you. Not, because you happened to be the one I was on a stake out with, but because something made me realize that this whole time I had this thing for you. And the fact that I only realized it last night has nothing to do with your advances or that we were in a hotel room together. And everything to do with me finally realizing that I am completely attracted to you."

He didn't know what to say at this point. He had expected her to let him down easy and for everything to be over before it could actually begin. And to have her state otherwise, put him in a position he was not prepared for.

"But what about Tony?"

"What about him? Tony's sweet and all, but he's very high maintenance. Besides I think there is someone else who Tony really wants and isn't ready to admit it yet."

"I just thought..."

Alyx dropped the pillow and threw a leg over his, straddling him, and sitting on his legs, "Look McGee. If you want this to be a one night stand then just say so. I've been there before and although it's not really my style I can deal. That is not what I want nor was it my intent when I decided to let you kiss me last night. And if you're thinking what does a girl like that, see in a guy like me, well then I will have to show you once again."

She leaned in, placing her full lips on his, pressing her naked breasts against his bare chest. She could feel him rise against her and she laughed that sexy throaty laugh of hers and had him melting. As she took the lead he dug his fingers into her fall of long hair and pulled her in so he could ravage her mouth with his.


End file.
